


Heart

by heartsdesire456



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, M/M, Mpreg, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony announce their upcoming marriage, as well as their expected new arrival to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Technically a sequel to [The Request](http://archiveofourown.org/works/816683), but can be read alone with basically no problems!]
> 
> Only rated Explicit for opening scene, and I was tempted to not even bother for that, but it is TECHNICALLY descriptive, therefore 'explicit'.

Loki let out a whine through clenched teeth as Tony nipped at his inner thigh. “So what do you think about – damn – Brynja for a girl?” he asked and Tony hummed as he kissed down towards Loki’s knee.

“Pretty,” Tony allowed, then slid his hands up Loki’s thighs, eliciting a shiver as he kissed across Loki’s hipbone, sucking at one spot that made him squirm. He teasingly pressed his fingertip to Loki’s entrance, kissing up his belly before finally sliding a finger into him. He wiggled in a second finger as he went back to Loki’s hipbones, enjoying how sharp they were still.

Loki gasped sharply when Tony bit down. “And Gjurd for a boy?” he asked and Tony groaned, lifting himself up to glare at Loki.

“First off, _Gjurd_?!” Tony asked, making a face. “Hell no.” He narrowed his eyes. “And secondly, I must be doing something very wrong here if baby names is what you’re thinking about,” he said, wiggling the fingers in Loki pointedly.

Loki just smirked, reaching to slid his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Well it’s how he or she got there, so I’m reminded.” He gasped as Tony pointedly curled his fingers. “Mmmm never said you were doing poorly.”

Tony crawled up to kiss Loki, sliding between his thighs. “If I was doing this right, you wouldn’t remember your own name,” he said and Loki’s eyes rolled as Tony pressed into him, hand curling around his hips to pull him as close as possible.

“I’d like to see you manage that,” Loki breathed, and Tony growled playfully, nipping at his throat as he ever-so-slowly pulled back.

“Is that a challenge?” Tony asked, not moving at all as he looked into Loki’s eyes. “Is it?”

Loki whined, pouting. “Don’t tease- OH!” he cried as Tony snapped his hips, thrusting into him hard and fast. “Anthony!”

Tony chuckled, kissing him with a smack. “That’s more like it,” he joked before working to meet Loki’s challenge.

Afterwards, when they had caught their breath, Loki arched his back and gave a happy sigh, smiling contentedly as he rolled onto his side to face Tony. “Mmmm, so, baby names,” he started and Tony grinned up at the ceiling, looking across his bicep at Loki, as he lay with his arms curled beneath his head. 

“Well at least I shut you up for a little while,” he joked and Loki swatted at him lazily.

“Shut up, you did a very good job shutting me up,” he said, smirking. “For a human.”

Tony gave him a dirty grin. “Face it, I’ve rocked your world more times than you can count.” 

Loki laughed. “Alright, alright, you’re _incredible_. There, happy? Now!” He bit his lip, excitement dancing in his eyes. “Baby names.”

Tony smiled and moved to mirror Loki laying on his side to face him across the pillow. “Okay, go. Also, I didn’t forget Gjurd. That one is a hell no.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Alright, what would you suggest for a boy?”

Tony hummed. “How about Alonso?” he asked, grinning impishly.

Loki glowered. “I will not let you name my child after some television show,” he argued, then smiled. “What about Adolphus?”

Tony snorted. “Oh yeah, let’s name our kid the one name closest to ‘Adolf’ when we have a veteran from the second World War living with us.” He thought for a moment then smiled. “What about Charles? That’s a good, solid name.”

Loki reached out and stroked his fingertip down Tony’s cheek with a small, loving smile. “What about we name him Anthony?” he suggested and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You’d want to make him a ‘junior’?” he asked and Loki shrugged.

“Would it be so bad to be Anthony Stark junior?” he asked and Tony hesitated.

“Well… I’m not sure I’d want that for him,” he admitted. “I know what it’s like to grow up in your dad’s shadow. It was insane that I was a genius like my dad. I doubt lightning strikes three times, you know?” He curled his hand around Loki’s. “I wouldn’t want him to grow up feeling like carrying the name of his famous, genius father was crushing him. The whole reason I changed my mind about the ‘being a dad’ thing is because you made me understand that I can be the father mine wasn’t, and I never want our kid to feel like he or she has to live up to me, you know?”

Loki’s eyes softened and he leaned in, kissing Tony sweetly. “You will be a wonderful father,” he said, humming. “What about Andrew?” he asked and Tony hummed.

“You know, I think I like it,” he admitted, curling his arm around Loki’s middle. “Andrew Stark. What about middle names?” he asked, then paused. “Wait, do you guys even do middle names?”

Loki chuckled. “No, we do not. But we also do not really do surnames,” he pointed out. “We add ‘son’ to the end of your father’s name. Or for a girl, it would be ‘dotter’. For example, if we named our daughter Brynja and gave her my name, it would be Brynja Lokisdotter.”

Tony made a face. “Yeah, it’s the twenty-first century, how about no patronymic naming,” he said, then hummed. “What do you think about middle names?”

Loki got quiet for a moment, then looked up. “If we have a daughter… I want to give her my mother’s name as a second name. It does not sound the best, but very rarely do you use second names, right?”

Tony nodded. “Unless you’re like Bruce. His first name is Robert,” he said and Loki hummed. “But yeah, Frigga right?” he asked and Loki nodded.

“Brynja Frigga Stark,” he said, then smiled. “It’s an odd name, but it’s pretty.”

Tony smiled. “So… wanna name Andrew after somebody for a middle name?” he asked, then grinned. “Andrej Thor Stark?”

Loki snorted. “And give my brother an even bigger ego? I think not,” he said, then hummed. “Erik.”

Tony nodded. “Andrew Erik Stark. I like it.” He smiled suddenly, nudging Loki playfully. “Hey Loki, we’re going to have a baby,” he whispered like it was a secret, breath catching when an absolutely _beautiful_ , blinding smile spread across Loki’s face.

“I’m so happy.” He covered his face and let out a laugh. “I feel ridiculous. I’m centuries old, I’ve had children, I’ve experienced thousands of things that were both amazing and horrible and boring and wonderful, but something about being pregnant here and now is the most amazing feeling.” He uncovered his face with a slight blush. “I’ve witnessed birth and death and everything in between a thousand times. But here and now, it feels so incredible.”

Tony pulled Loki close, kissing his forehead. “You’re happy,” he said simply. “I mean, you grew up pretty troubled, you lived a long time trying to live up to something, you had some _really_ bad things happen for a while, and now you’re finally just Loki. You’re allowed to just be you. And ‘Just Loki’ is getting married and having a baby.” 

Loki closed his eyes and smiled. “Well, ‘Just Loki’ is tired. We can talk about it more tomorrow.”

~

Tony was explaining something about his microwave to Bruce when he glanced up and noticed Loki had wandered in and was currently drinking a glass of juice while sleepily staring into the refrigerator. “Loki, that shirt better shrink back,” he called over, glaring at the vintage AC/DC tee-shirt Loki had magically enlarged to fit him.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’d never harm your precious clothes, my dear,” he replied, then yawned, stretching an arm over his head, the other still holding his juice glass.

Bruce chuckled. “You look absolutely normal in Tony’s clothes. I think it’s the black hair,” he said and Loki snorted, pulling a cup of yogurt from the refrigerator as he finally decided what to eat.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is getting off the elevator,” JARVIS informed Tony, who smiled brightly.

“Yay! Pepper is back!” Pepper had been gone for two weeks and it was clear to everyone that Tony missed having someone around to pester who wouldn’t threaten him physical harm. “JARVIS, tell her something totally terrible. Like spiders in the air vents or radiation in the building-“

“Too late, I heard you,” Pepper called from outside the kitchen before she came in finally. “Good morning, Bruce,” she said, pausing to give him a half-hug before smacking Tony in the arm. “Stop trying to give me heart attacks, Stark.” She glanced up and gave Loki a smile. “Oh hey, you’re glowing!” she said and Loki frowned, looking confused.

Bruce smiled and waved a hand. “It’s an expression. People say it to pregnant ladies when they look really happy and just seem to be extra noticeably bright that day.”

Tony smirked. “Or as a lie for when they look pukey and ugly and fat and stuff,” he said, earning a glare from Loki. “What?! You haven’t been barfing and you’re not fat yet and you’re definitely gorgeous,” he said with a lecherous grin. “Especially naked-“

“Okay, don’t need that mental image,” Bruce interrupted, making a face.

Loki walked over to join them. “I do not believe I should experience any vomiting. Is this a normal side effect of human pregnancy?” he asked curiously.

Pepper nodded. “Oh yeah. I mean, my sister didn’t get morning sickness, but most women spend a good two months sick all the time. Seems terrible.”

Loki hummed curiously. “I doubt I will experience this ‘morning sickness’, but you cannot know. I have never been pregnant in my own body, nor have I ever mated with a human before,” he said. “My wife did not experience anything of the sort to my knowledge, so Asgardians must not suffer this same ailment. Though I am not biologically Aesir, my own biology is close enough I should have a similar experience.”

Pepper looked confused. “Tony mentioned you’d had a baby before, if it wasn’t in your body, then what does that mean?”

Loki blushed and looked down. “It will sound very odd to Midgardians, but I assure you it was magical in nature and it isn’t a common practice on Asgard, but I may have… possibly transformed myself into a mare and mated with a stallion,” he admitted, earning a wide eyed look from Pepper. “It was to win a bet. I was very young. As it was of magic, it only took about a week from mating with the stallion and then coming home to Valhalla with a foal to present to the stables. Nothing like a regular pregnancy.”

Pepper looked horrified for a moment before composing herself. “Well at least this time Tony has an excuse if he’s not impressive enough for you,” she joked and Tony’s jaw dropped whereas Bruce choked on his coffee and burst out laughing.

“What the hell, Pepper?! And since when am I ‘not impressive’, what the hell does that mean?! Seriously, what the hell are you implying-“

Bruce grinned evilly. “I think it’s pretty clear what she’s implying, and she would know,” he said, with a wink.

Tony huffed and Loki bit back a chuckle as he saw the pleased look on Pepper’s face. “Oh, relax, Anthony,” Loki soothed. “She is teasing, no more than you tease her,” he pointed out. 

“Or maybe Tony’s Iron Man really is overcompensation like Natasha suggested,” Bruce offered, earning a glare from Tony.

“You’re supposed to be my buddy, that is not cool! I’ve got more people in my bed than you and Pepper combined, clearly that says something-”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Oh please, your wallet got that many people in your bed-“

Loki rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, let’s be adults,” he said, then leaned across the counter, tugging Tony to meet him in a kiss. “You know for a fact it was not your bank account that had me begging for it and then nearly _screaming_ when I got it last night,” he purred seductively. “The scratches down your back are definitely not something one could fake.”

Bruce made a face. “Again, oversharing!”

Pepper snorted. “You don’t count, you’re marrying him,” he teased then smiled. “Speaking of marriage! Have you guys talked about wedding dates yet? I really need to know that before we can work on other things,” she added.

Loki looked at Tony, who shrugged. “I know nothing about Midgardian marriage rituals,” he said simply. 

Tony snapped his fingers. “Hey, speaking of ‘alien’, I don’t have to like… ask permission to marry you, do I? Gone native or not, you’re still technically a prince of another realm. I’d hate to piss off some realm-y beings.”

Loki smiled suddenly. “You know, our marriage won’t count as ‘marriage’ back in Asgard so that means, as far as they are concerned, Odin’s grandchild will be a bastard! I love you for being human,” he said with a devious grin. “That’s wonderfully poetic.”

Tony frowned. “Hey, is that a bad thing? I mean, will there be any reason for our marriage not being counted to become a problem?”

Loki shrugged. “Shouldn’t be. You are not Aesir so you would not have any sort of respect as my husband anyhow. I mean, I’m not Aesir truly, but I’m considered Aesir since no one on Asgard knows I am adopted outside the royal court. And should anything happen, our child would not be in danger of being taken from you should anything happen to me because Asgardians greatly respect blood. It’s one of the reasons I was driven mad by discovering I was adopted. Your blood relations count for something there. Much more than it does here, where adoption is a very common thing, as are other forms of nontraditional families. On Asgard, you are identified by your birth family, even if you are adopted for some reason or another.” He smiled. “So no matter what happens or where it happens, our child will always be yours should I not be available. Odin may be a poor father, but I am still considered his son, meaning my child is his grandchild, and if anything happened to me, he would intervene should ever anyone try to take our child away from you.”

Tony cringed. “That’s great, don’t get me wrong, but please don’t make me think about things that could happen in which I’m left a single parent, okay?” he asked, reaching out to cup Loki’s face in his hand. “We aren’t even married yet and you’re making me think of losing you.”

“Speaking of the topic we started with,” Pepper said. “How are we gonna do the wedding? Before Loki starts showing, which means we don’t have much time at all, or after the baby is born?”

Loki frowned. “I do not understand, is there some Earth tradition that says I cannot be visibly pregnant when we marry?” he asked in confusion.

Bruce shrugged. “No, but that usually screams ‘shotgun wedding’, you know?” Loki’s frown deepened and Bruce hummed. “Huh, guess you wouldn’t know,” he said, then waved a hand. “Too much to explain, ask me later,” he dismissed.

“And,” Pepper interrupted. “There’s the problem where a pregnant man would freak the public out and no way could Tony Stark have a private engagement or wedding. Unless you elope, there is no way it will stay under wraps. You being visibly pregnant will be international headline news because human males do not get pregnant.”

Tony tilted his head. “Actually, they know he’s not human. Loki may not come out with the Avengers unless it’s a big fight and we need the big guns, but they know he’s not human. There are enough rumors and ‘sightings’ of us out together that it’s basically known we’re involved.” He shrugged. “Whenever we get married, before or after, we’re still going to have a baby. We’ll have to explain where it came from.”

Pepper made a face. “I just assumed we would spin a ‘surrogate’ story, Tony. We can’t actually be going with ‘oh yeah, Loki’s pregnant’ can we?”

Loki interrupted. “I would like to point out that I do have to leave the tower occasionally.” He waved a hand. “I cannot shape shift while pregnant, I’m not alone in this body, so I cannot make myself look like a woman. Glamours only go so far and I cannot look like a female with just a glamour.”

Bruce eyed him curiously. “You weren’t just going to hide out here while you’re showing?”

Loki scoffed. “I may not be the most outgoing person, Dr. Banner, but I would be hidden away inside for several months.”

“Not many,” he countered. “You can probably keep it hidden until about the last four months. Three is possible, since you’re tall and large-“

“Wait, how long are human pregnancies?” Loki asked curiously. “Because I’ve been pregnant for five months already and I’m barely even thicker around the middle, I cannot imagine that I will suddenly become larger at the very end.”

Pepper’s eyes widened. “Jesus, you’re five months pregnant and you are flat as ever?!”

Loki nodded. “Yes. I’m not sure how long I shall be pregnant, since I’ve never had a child with a human and I doubt any Jotunn ever has, but from my research on Jotunn pregnancy through a male of the species, it is likely I will be pregnant for at least twelve months. My wife was pregnant for fourteen but she and my daughter were both Aesir. This child should be human, but it is clear I am not developing as quickly as he implies humans do.”

Bruce cringed. “Wow, yeah, human women are pregnant for nine months usually.” He whistled. “A _year_?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “So you never mentioned you’ve been pregnant for five months already,” he pointed out and Loki smiled bashfully.

“Well, I did not notice for three months. Then I spent those weeks aware but afraid of telling you,” he pointed out.

“If you didn’t notice, how do you know it was three months?” Tony asked curiously. “I believe you, of course, but it sounds weird.”

Loki chuckled. “I knew something was off one morning when I woke up after a night together. I continued to feel slightly off for a very long time. I looked it up and realized it was how a Jotunn feels when pregnant. For example, even now, I’ve simply grown used to the fact that I can feel life inside of me. It’s like a constant niggling in my mind that I’ve simply got used to.”

Tony smiled. “That’s so cool,” he said brightly. “Damn, that means we still have at least seven months before we’re parents.”

Loki smiled brightly. “Yet you did not want a child,” he teased. “All the more time to prepare you for being a father,” he said with a shrug. “So, what would you like, Anthony? Do you want to try and hide our engagement and pregnancy, or would you like to face the world?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You’re leaving it up to me?” he asked, and Loki nodded, eyes twinkling knowingly. Tony grinned and Pepper groaned preemptively. “Pep, I know you’re busy and all, but can you get the PR people prepped by tomorrow for me to announce I’m marrying a pregnant man?” he asked and Pepper glowered.

“I hate you, Tony. I really do.” She shrugged. “Oh well, not any worse than ‘I am Iron Man’, I guess,” she admitted. “People are gonna lose their shit, though.”

Loki hummed. “Sounds fun,” he said and Pepper shook her head.

“I really thought you were more adult than this, at least, Loki,” she said and Loki just grinned.

“God of Mischief, darling, what more would you expect than inciting mass hysteria?” he asked. He shrugged. “Just because I came into sanity doesn’t mean I’m not still me.”

Bruce snickered. “You and Tony were totally meant to be. Seriously,” he teased. Tony just smiled as he met Loki’s eyes delightedly.

~

Loki couldn’t stop himself from pushing Tony up against the wall and kissing him hard. “I love your devious little mind,” he cooed, kissing him again. 

Tony grinned. “Oh yeah?” he asked, curling his arms around Loki. “You know, you’re giving Pepper a show right now-“

“Let her look,” Loki said, kissing Tony deeply once more before pulling away.

Tony grinned as he pulled away. “See, Pep? Somebody thinks I’m a genius!”

Pepper just glowered. “You’ve made me call a press conference about putting arc reactors on the market for powering buildings just so you can ease in the news that you’re getting married and having a baby. I think you’re just insane.”

Loki chuckled. “It’s so _him_ though!” He slid his hand into Tony’s. “My evil genius fiancé,” he said fondly.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Alright then, you’re coming with us. I’ll let you handle him,” she said, nodding towards the hall. “Go change.”

Loki simply waved a hand, changing his jeans and tee-shirt into a nice suit. “No need.”

Tony pouted. “I’ve got to find a way to invent that for everybody, it’s so useful,” he muttered, falling into step behind Pepper as they headed to the elevator to go downstairs to the room reserved for press conferences. Loki chuckled when Tony clearly stood on his toes some, looking at the reflection of Pepper and Loki both taller than him in the door. Loki slouched a little, trying to help out, only to smirk when Tony spotted him doing so and narrowed his eyes at him. When they got to the right floor, Loki casually slid his hand into Tony’s. Tony didn’t even think before lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of Loki’s hand before letting their hands fall between them. Pepper smiled at them and shook her head in amusement as she fell into step behind Tony and Loki as they led the way.

Tony smiled and waved as soon as they walked into the room and the flashes began. Loki pulled out Tony’s chair and waited for him to sit before sitting as well. Pepper and one of the PR representatives spoke before Pepper stepped up to the podium. “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Stark Industries has made a few decisions about expanding the offer for the sale of arc reactors. I will explain the new sales decisions, and afterwards Mr. Stark will be glad to answer your questions, but before this, I will allow Mr. Jones to give a little background on the specifications of our clean energy products already on the market,” she said, then stepped away and took her seat next to a short, balding man in thick glasses. He stood and took her place at the podium, and that was about the time Tony zoned out, focusing his attention instead on the crowd.

“Oh hey, I remember her,” Tony said, and Loki hummed, following his eyes. “The blonde one up front.”

Loki leaned closer. “One of your conquests?” he asked and Tony grinned at the jealous note in his voice.

“Well, yeah, but I remember her because she’s the one that told broke the news to me that my company’s board of directors was going rogue behind my back. And Pepper hates her. It’s always fun when she shows up at press conferences.” He smiled slightly. “Pepper gets frustrated.”

Loki eyed the blonde and tilted his head. “I think she’s rather pedestrian,” he dismissed and Tony snickered. “What?”

“You’re just jealous,” Tony whispered, looking up at Loki’s eyes. “Pepper is the only person you’ve met that I’ve slept with that you don’t automatically think is ugly or boring or something.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Like you wouldn’t do the same if you met people I’d slept with.” He noticed Pepper glaring at them surreptitiously from behind a folder and he smiled innocently. “Pepper is onto us. Shhhh,” he whispered and Tony bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Later, when Pepper opened the floor to questions for Tony, Tony straight away began answering questions about his personal involvement with art reactor installations. When asked about installations overseas, he held up a hand. “Well, there will have to be a hold put on for the wedding and when the baby comes, but otherwise I’m definitely going to be present for all installations. Anybody wanting an arc reactor overseas will have to take a rain check until later next year-“

“Excuse me,” a woman asked, looking confused. “Wedding? Baby?” she asked and Tony smiled his most charming smile, which made Loki hold back an amused grin, though his eyes said it all.

“Oh yeah, my fiancé – you all know Loki, right? – “ he gestured to Loki, who nodding his head in acknowledgement, “and I are expecting a baby within the year.”

“You’re getting married to a man,” one guy pointed out.

Tony faked a gasp. “I am! Damn, I knew something was missing!” He chuckled when everyone laughed. “Yes, I am, your point?”

“Are you expecting a child as in you have a surrogate, or as in you plan to adopt within the year?” the same person continued.

Tony smirked over at Pepper, who was already sliding down in her seat some. “No, actually he’s pregnant,” he said matter-of-factly and, as predicted, _all hell broke loose_.

“What?!”

“How-“

“Is that even-“

Tony held up his hands. “Whoa, one at a time guys, c’mon!” He smiled brightly. “Loki, wanna answer this one?” he asked, and Loki stood, coming to join Tony, who laid a hand on his lower back, stepping aside slightly. “Loki, ladies and gentlemen,” he said, and Loki smiled.

“So wait, you mean to tell us a _man_ is pregnant with Baby Stark?” blonde lady asked, and Loki narrowed his eyes.

“Why yes, I am.” He waved an elegant hand. “Surely by now everyone is aware that I am not human, you have all seen me fighting alongside my brother, yes?” He looked around. “Where I was born, males of the species bear children as well.” He gave a charming smile that had people eating out of his hand. “Anthony and I were delighted to discover not long at all after we became engaged that we are also expecting.” He gave the most innocently happy expression Tony had ever seen on the god’s face. “At this time we haven’t decided on a wedding date, and I cannot be sure when our little one shall arrive.”

Tony smiled up at Loki as he stepped back and lowered his voice. “You really are a great speaker, Silver Tongue,” he teased, then smiled. “So yes, Baby Stark or Starkette will definitely interrupt arc reactor installment as I cannot possibly leave my pregnant fiancé at home alone when he’s further along. Nor will I miss the first few months of being a father.” He gestured to Pepper. “Now if there are no more questions about arc reactors, we’ll let Ms. Potts close things down here,” he said, guiding Loki back to their seats, chuckling when Loki and he sat and the flurry of phone calls started in the audience of press agents.

“I love reporters,” Tony said and Loki laughed softly.

“They are vultures, are they not?” he teased and Tony smirked.

“The press loves me- oh hey, smile!” he said, sliding his arm around Loki as they waved to the cameras.

~

Loki and Tony had barely changed out of their suits when Phil strolled off the elevator casually empty handed. “Director Fury will be calling you in-“

“Sir, Director Fury requests to speak with you,” JARVIS interrupted, and Loki chuckled as he curled up on the couch, settling back with his book in his hand.

Tony flopped down beside him and gestured for Phil to sit. “Screen, J,” he said and JARVIS complied. Director Fury’s face popped up on the television and Tony smiled brightly. “Director Fury, lovely to see your eye patch!”

Director Fury settled a flat look at them. “Stark, please tell me you didn’t actually knock up the God of Mischief.”

Loki smirked and chuckled darkly. “I’m going to assume that colloquialism means ‘impregnate’, in which case, yes, yes he did.” 

Tony rested a hand on Loki’s knee and nodded. “Loki and I are also getting married.”

Fury just shook his head. “Swear to God, I let you roam free and what happens?! You knock up a god. I knew it was only a matter of time,” he said and Tony rolled his eyes.

“What are you, my dad?! I’m allowed to date, sleep with, become engaged to, and impregnate whoever the hell I want to,” he said, making a face. “I’m _forty_ years old.”

Loki hummed, brow pensive. “Remind me to bring you some golden apples,” he said suddenly. “And yes, Director, Anthony and I are expecting, isn’t it wonderful?” he asked, laying a hand over his middle. 

Fury arched an eyebrow. “Expecting _what_ though? A horse?”

Loki’s smile fell off his face. He rolled his eyes. “By the Norns, you mate with a horse _one time_ -“

“Our baby will be human,” Tony interrupted. “Fully human. Probably.”

Loki nodded. “Maybe a large, strong human, but a human nonetheless.” He leaned against Tony, winking at Phil across the room before sliding his hand into Tony’s. “Besides, why would I not want to bear the offspring of the most brilliant and handsome human on Midgard?” he asked, sighing dramatically as he looked at Tony. “Our marriage and the birth of our child will be most glorious, don’t you think, Director?” Loki kissed Tony slowly. “Mmmmmm my handsome lover.”

Director Fury looked disturbed. “Whatever drugs he’s on, Stark, don’t slip them to anybody else,” he said before breaking the connection as fast as he could press the button.

Loki sat up again and smirked deviously as Tony fell over against the couch pillows laughing. Even Phil chuckled before looking away to control himself. “Yes, I thought that might do.”

Tony laughed as he struggled to sit up. “But- but I didn’t even get to call you my handsome prince!” he wheezed, falling back again in another laughing fit. “His _face_!”

Phil just shook his head as he stood. “One day, Stark, he’s going to snap and have you assassinated.”

Loki just grinned. “Oh I’d love to see him try. You wouldn’t believe the protection spells Tony has cast on him.” He shoved him playfully. “Pretty sure _I_ am the only one who can kill you.”

Tony grinned. “I better not piss you off then,” he said, then patted Loki’s thigh before standing. “I’m gonna go work on some stuff,” he said, leaning over to kiss Loki’s head. “Don’t pester Phil too much,” he said, casually laying his hand on Loki’s middle for a second before standing up to walk off.

Loki watched him leave with a slightly warm and excited look. He looked down and laid a hand on his middle like Tony had and smiled. Phil cleared his throat and Loki looked up, blushing when he saw him stand. “You two are going to be great parents,” Phil said simply as he walked past, heading for the elevator.

~

Tony expected the fallout from ‘Billionaire Playboy Engaged And Expecting New Addition!’, but he had expected better on the ‘immoral’ front. He had one client on the phone argue his retraction of his company’s bid for the arc technology was because, “Here at BLR Industries, we feel that it is better not to align ourselves with support for the homosexuals.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he signed the contract release form. “Oh yeah? Well it’s probably for the best the technology invented by a man with bisexual tendencies and refined by a bisexual guy not besmirch your purely heterosexual company.”

“Now don’t take me wrong, it’s nothing personal, it’s just that… it’s _unnatural,_ ” he complained.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah and a synthesized element powering a clean generator is entirely natural.”

“Not to mention the strike against mother nature of expecting to raise a child with another man-“

Tony couldn’t hold it in any longer and he giggled. “Look, Chuckles, he is _pregnant_. He got that way through two people having sex. What is more ‘natural’ than a non-medically-induced conception? Hell, there wasn’t even any magic fertility spell involved, that’s how natural it is. But hey, whatever, your call, hope you find someone else to do business with you,” he said, hanging up as he signed the last line. “Asshole,” he muttered.

“Is there a problem?” Pepper asked as she walked in, reading a file on her way in.

Tony snorted. “Nothing, I’m just astounded by how many people seem to not realize that conception via unprotected sex is kind of the most natural thing in the world. Nature is all about having sex and producing babies. Literally, everything comes down to reproduction in the end in nature.”

Pepper snorted. “I did wonder how the hell Loki got knocked up,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “Nearly twenty-five years of no slip-ups and boom! Baby, huh?” she teased.

Tony shrugged, flipping to the next page in his ‘to-call’ list. “Didn’t bother. Loki’s a god, he can’t get STDs, he didn’t really know Jotunns had dude-pregnancy, and once he worked that out, it was kind of too late.” He smiled as he marked off the cancelation and saw he was done for the day. “Not gonna lie, after getting used to the idea that I might be a decent father, I’m really glad Loki didn’t know about male Jotunns having babies because this is probably going to end up being the best thing that ever happened to me,” he said with a bright smile.

Pepper smiled and nodded. “I think so, too,” she said, shaking her head. “Gotta say, Tony, fifteen years knowing you and I never saw you for having a baby.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Not even when we were dating?” he asked and she rolled her eyes.

“No way. I knew I was never getting marriage and kids out of you,” she said, shrugging. “I’ve still got time. I can find somebody sane for once,” she teased.

Tony gave her a fond look as he stood, closing the folder. “I’m telling you, Jane Foster’s assistant checks you out every time you’re around when they come to consult,” he said, kissing the side of Pepper’s head on his way past.

Pepper scoffed. “You’re such a jerk, Tony,” she said as she gathered the things he had left behind and followed him out.

~

Loki was putting sugar in his and Dr. Banner’s cups of tea when Tony came sweeping in. “Okay, okay I get it, Pepper, Jesus!” he cried, then hung up his phone by dramatically tossing it aside. “Whatever- hey, Honey,” he greeted, sliding up beside him at the counter.

Loki smiled and leaned over to peck Tony’s lips in greeting as he stirred the sugar in the two cups. “Difficult day?” Loki asked.

Tony sighed. “Just another day at the office,” he said, smiling brighter when Loki turned with the cups in each hand. “Hold on a sec,” he said, tugging Loki back by his hips, leaning up to kiss him correctly. “Mmmm hello correctly.” He slid his hands from Loki’s hips to his small, but now present, bump. His smile changed as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Loki’s belly. “Hello, Mini-Me,” he greeted, glancing up just in time to catch the way Loki positively _melted_ for a moment before catching himself. “You love it,” he teased and Loki rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” he countered, walking out with Tony trailing after him. “It is still far too early for the baby to hear you.”

“And?” Tony asked, following him as he carried tea into the living room. “I’m allowed to be ridiculous! I’m Tony Stark!”

Bruce looked up from whatever he was tinkering with on the living room floor and raised an eyebrow. “As opposed to…?”

Loki sat down with a sigh. “Logical? Sane?” He offered Bruce his tea.

“Thanks,” Bruce said and then chuckled as he sat his cup down. “Since when are the words ‘Tony Stark’ and ‘sane’ synonymous?” 

Tony cleared his throat as he sat down beside Loki. “I’d like to point out Bruce turns into a pissed off Shrek and you tried to take over the world,” he said simply. “Besides,” he said, turning to Bruce. “He totally is faking it he likes when I kiss the baby ‘hello’, he just still has ‘sentiment’ issues.”

“I’m simply saying that it makes no sense to speak to the child at this point. It cannot hear in there yet,” Loki said with a wave of his hand.

Tony faked an offended gasp and then put his hand over Loki’s belly. “Hush, don’t say that to Mini-Me! Do you know about Frost Giant development? Are you suuuure Mini-Me can’t hear us? Didn’t think so!” He rubbed Loki’s bump and cooed. “Awww, it’s okay, Mini-Me, Mommy is just teasing.” Tony faked a glare. “Say you’re sorry to Mini-Me.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I still do not understand that reference, but it sounds stupid.”

Bruce grinned. “Aw man you have to watch Austin Powers. You’d get a kick out of Dr. Evil,” he said and Tony snickered.

“Oh yeah, he’d love it,” he said, draping his arm along the couch behind Loki. He looked at Loki with his head tilted and a fond expression in his eyes. “You secretly love it when I talk to the baby,” he accused, then leaned down, pressing a kiss to Loki’s tummy. “Daddy loves you Mini-Me,” he whispered, glancing up to see – as he expected – a glowing smile on Loki’s face.

Bruce chuckled. “Oh yeah, you don’t like that at all,” he teased, earning a blush from Loki.

“Thor can never know,” Loki said with a bashful sigh. 

Tony smirked. “It’s so fun to see you two go all ‘brothers’ dude.”

“I hate you,” Loki said flatly, causing Bruce to force back a laugh, ignoring them in favor of the design he was working on.

~

Loki and Pepper walked with linked arms as they headed through the mall. “I do not believe I’ve ever gone shopping on Midgard,” Loki said in realization, grinning at the bright smile Pepper gave him.

“Even better! Tony wanted to get everything custom made, but you’ll love picking out your own baby things,” she promised. “My sister and I went looking for her stuff and she loved looking at everything.” She hummed as they got to the baby store. “So do you have any idea if it’s a boy or girl?” she asked and Loki hesitated.

“I believe it to be a boy,” he confided, voice low. “I cannot be certain, but I believe so. Dr. Banner and I have spoken about trying to get a read on what it is but I’m reluctant to allow myself to be tested with Midgardian medical equipment.” He made a face. “It’s all very arcane. It would be best to go to Asgard and allow myself to be examined by healers, but the people of Asgard do not know I am not Aesir.”

Pepper shrugged. “No problem. We can just go with neutral colors,” she said simply. “Knowing Tony, if we leave this to him, he’d order everything in red and gold.”

Loki chuckled. “I prefer silver and green, myself,” he joked. “Actually,” he said as he spotted the baby beds. “I prefer that color,” he said softly. He made his way over and smiled as he laid his hand on the blanket. The deep purple and light blue stripes were very regal. He tilted his head and remembered something he read about purple being a royal color in the history of Midgardians. “How fitting.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Purple?” she asked and Loki smiled.

“The color of royalty, am I correct?” He nodded. “No matter what, I am still a prince. My child may be mortal, but he – or she if I am incorrect – is of royal blood.”

“Did someone say ‘royal blood’?” a man asked as he came up to them, smiling brightly. “Hi, I’m Dennis. Can I help you guys?”

Loki smiled, amused by what the promise of money got you in Midgard. “I believe so. You see, I’m purchasing furniture for a nursery. I rather like this design on the bedding. I also love this crib,” he said, stroking the dark wood. “What would you recommend?”

Dennis pushed his blonde hair back and nodded. “Nice choice. Definitely top of the line furniture. A bit pricey, but something tells me that isn’t a problem,” he said, looking over Loki and Pepper’s clothes.

Pepper smiled and pulled a card out of her purse. “Trust me, it won’t be a problem,” she said, handing him the black card in her hand. Loki wasn’t sure the significance of that particular credit card, but the way the man’s eyes lit up made him assume it was another of Tony’s status symbols. 

“Stark?” Dennis asked curiously. “As in-“

“Yep,” Pepper said brightly. “Like I said, money isn’t an issue. Now, do you work on commission?” she asked and Dennis made a downright dirty sound as he clutched the card to his chest.

“I love you,” he said seriously, then looked at Loki. “If you like this bedding, you _have_ to see this dark maple furniture,” he said, gesturing for them to follow him. He showed them several furniture sets and carried on chatting about nothing much at all while they compared things. “So, shopping for the furniture already?” he asked absently, looking at Pepper. “Must not be very far at all,” he said and she chuckled.

“Not me,” she said, and Loki glanced down at how his coat did well to camouflage his bump. “I’m just a friend of the father,” she said and he nodded.

“You know, I think I heard something about that,” he said, then showed them to another display. “Gotta say, I don’t blame whatever girl is having a Stark’s kid. Talk about never having to worry about a damn thing,” he said, chuckling. “Hell, I’d pop out a few kids just for the eventual child support.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and Loki raised an eyebrow. “Long explanation,” she murmured. “Dennis, I think we’ve made our decisions, haven’t we, Loki?” she asked, and Loki smiled.

“Oh yes, I do believe I liked the oak set that had the rocking chair,” he said, looking a few displays down. “And I still want that purple and blue bedding.”

Dennis nodded. “I’ll have that rung up immediately,” he said, leading them through the store to the register. “And when and where would you like this delivered?” he asked as he scanned the credit card and typed something.

Pepper read off the address of Stark Tower and added, “Have it sent ‘care of Virginia Potts’ so I can be sure it gets to the right floor,” she explained. “And next week should be-“

“We won’t be home,” Loki interrupted. He glanced at Pepper. “Anthony and I are going to Europe on Tuesday and won’t be home until a week later. Some car event he wants to go to near France that weekend, I think-“

Pepper cringed. “Oh no, Monaco,” she said, then grabbed Loki’s hand with a serious expression. “If he says anything about ‘driving’, just fake a fainting spell and keep him on a short leash,” she urged. She sighed. “Also, remind him he’s engaged. And that you’re pregnant and can’t drink alcohol.” She made a face. “And keep him from drinking too much and doing something stupid. Again. They might actually kick him out this time.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Long story?” he asked and Pepper laughed dryly.

“Oh you have no idea.”

~

Loki sighed when Tony walked in, only to wince when he was poked with a pin. “How’s it going, Honey?” Tony asked, walking over to stand beside him, looking in the three-sided mirror that was set up.

“You know, when you said ‘a car event’, I did not expect I would need new clothes just to go,” he said, glancing pointedly at the two tailors pinning things and taking measurements that they called off to the young lady walking in circles with a sketch pad taking notes and drawing something.

Tony chuckled. “I told you it was a long story. But it’s a very big deal. It’s like Spring Break for the rich and famous. A long weekend of nothing but beautiful people. I can’t show up with a fiancé in last season’s clothes, now can I?” he asked, earning a flat look.

“I’m not sure I like where this is going,” Loki said and Tony waved a hand.

“You are a bigger clothes whore than I am, you _revel_ in designer clothes.” He made a face. “You also wear suits way better than should be humanly possible,” he added. “Now we’re just making adjustments for a baby bump. And nobody’s ever done a maternity menswear collection, so it’s all from scratch. Literally nobody will be wearing the same thing,” he said with a wink.

Loki just rolled his eyes, then winced when he was stuck with another pin. 

~

“Hey, Tony.”

“Hi, Tony.”

“Tony, hi!”

“Bonjour, Tony.”

“Hola, Tony!”

Loki interrupted the next girl to open her mouth and gestured to the other side of the room. “Just don’t,” he said and she tensed and walked away without any prior reason.

Tony swatted at Loki’s arm. “Loki, don’t do magic on strangers-“

“Oh they don’t seem to be strangers to you,” Loki muttered and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Honey, you know what I used to be like-“

Loki snorted. “Do you have any idea what _I_ used to be like?! However, you will honestly never see more than one person I’ve ever slept with – and even that is doubtful – in the same room together. That was five in the twenty seconds we’ve been at this restaurant,” Loki muttered and Tony smirked.

“I told you, Spring Break for the rich and famous. Sorry, Babe, but that’s probably an all week thing,” he said and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Now I see why Pepper said to keep you on a short leash,” he said, smiling when they got to their table. “Thank you, Darling,” he purred, giving the woman a warm smile before sitting in the seat Tony pulled out for him.

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, like that was totally not as bad as one-night-stands saying ‘hey Tony’,” he said and Loki gave him an innocent smile.

“Whatever do you mean, Anthony?” he asked and Tony grinned.

“I love it when you’re devious.” 

“Tony Stark!” An older man walked up and Tony stood, smiling and shaking his hand. 

“Hey Charlie!” Tony greeted, clapping him on the shoulder. “How’re things going?” he asked and Charlie chuckled.

“Oh you know how it is. Trying to work around official business and keeping my yacht from hitting the pop star’s yacht next to the mooring in this wind,” he said, rolling his eyes. “So, you’ll be at the fashion show tonight right?”

Tony gave his most winning smile and raised his hands. “C’mon, what do you take me for? Miss a charity event that includes beautiful ladies? Count me in,” he said, biting back a grin when Loki pointedly cleared his throat. Tony gave him a glance then held out his hand. “Speaking of beautiful – though not a lady – this is my fiancé, Loki.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and began to stand, only to hesitate when he realized that, between the lady standing behind him and his belly, he couldn’t slide out the chair far enough to stand. He fought a blush. “Do forgive me for not standing,” he said, shrugging. “I don’t quite fit between small gaps as I once did,” he said, putting a hand on his belly.

Charles stared, faking a smile as his eyes widened. “Oh yes, of course, I heard about that.” He reached out and shook Loki’s hand before turning back to Tony. “You sure know how to make a splash, Stark,” he said and Tony smirked.

“Well let’s be honest, was there ever any chance I’d get married and start a family without making headlines?” he asked, then straightened up. “It was great to see you, Charlie, I’ll talk to you later, right?”

Charlie nodded as he started to walk off. “Oh yeah, we’ll talk later.”

Tony sat back down and Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m definitely understanding Pepper’s warnings. Yesterday I thought ‘oh, it’s like a nice holiday’. This is a serious ‘flash our net worth’ thing, isn’t it?”

Tony nodded. “Oh yeah, I’ll probably drop an easy million this week. I’ve probably dropped at least twenty thousand since we got here Tuesday night,” he said and Loki hummed.

“I know nothing about how much money that is, but I’m going to assume a lot.” Loki glanced around and smiled. “It is quite nice. I’m surprised you didn’t bring more people with you, though.”

Tony shrugged. “Rhodey was busy, Pepper has to run my company, my newest PA quit already, and it’s not like I can’t just get somebody to make things happen how I want them to while I’m here. In fact, I think I’m going to find someone who speaks German just for the hell of it,” he said absently.

Loki chuckled. “So for the most part, after all the public appearances, it’s just me and you?” he asked and Tony nodded, giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah. I’ve got nobody I’d rather have at my side,” he said and Loki smirked. Tony raised an eyebrow curiously. “What?”

Loki chuckled and slid his hand into Tony’s beneath the table. “It’s adorable how besotted you are-“

“Oh bite me, you love me, too,” Tony laughed, lifting Loki’s hand to his lips. “Besides, have you _seen_ you? Nobody else has a tall, lean, gorgeous man who wears a suit half as well as you hanging on their arm.”

Loki chuckled. “Well Midgardians have their charm. Besides, I’m a pregnant man. I think I get more funny looks for my noticeable middle than I do my ‘beautiful eyes’ or whatever it is that you like about my face.”

Tony grinned. “Well tomorrow is when all the real fun starts. The first big party is tomorrow night. All of the hottest models and the biggest bank accounts will be there for the fashion show and then the after party.”

Loki nodded. “I’m actually quite familiar with fashion and the European fashion events. I’m rather interesting in that.” He smirked. “Pretty sure you are more interested in the bodies beneath the clothing.”

Tony gave him his most innocent, wide eyed looks. “I promise I’ll only look,” he said, before slipping into a devious smirk as he looked down at his glass. “Unless you’re up for a threesome-“

“Not funny,” Loki chastised, shaking his head as he took a sip of his water. He shrugged. “I’m perfectly fine with you admiring the view. Not like I don’t still admire the view myself,” he said, smiling at the blonde who was passing. 

Tony just sighed dramatically. “And that’s why you’re the best fiancé ever. So trusting.”

Loki scoffed playfully. “I have no need to trust you, I’m well aware that I’m far better in bed than anything else you might find here.”

Tony grinned. “Oh so humble.”

“What, like you?” Loki countered with a raised eyebrow.

“And this is why I’m marrying you,” Tony cooed, pulling Loki’s hand to his lips to kiss. Loki rolled his eyes, but he didn’t bother taking his hand back as he opened his menu.

~

Admittedly, Loki had underestimated how truthfully Tony spoke when speaking about Loki and the way he wore a good suit. As soon as they walked through the entrance, all eyes were on them. Loki expected Tony to draw attention, but he was surprised how many people were looking at him and whispering behind their hands. At first, Loki suspected it was his pregnant figure, but he was surprised when he heard whispers of ‘must be a model’ coming from more than one direction.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony when he traded giving Loki his arm for sliding his hand into Loki’s. “Told you, you’re a knockout,” he murmured, squeezing Loki’s hand as he led the way. “Richard!” Tony cried in greeting, shaking hands with a man. “You’re looking great!”

The man, Richard, held out his arms. “And look at you! Life’s treating you well, no?” he asked, clapping Tony on the arm as he gestured to the girl standing with him. “Last time I see this guy, he did not look so great!”

Tony gave a perfect fake laugh that Loki recognized well. “Ah well, in my defense, I was dying at the time,” Tony pointed out. 

Richard grinned. “When are you not dying, Stark? Super hero work makes you a dead man walking, does it not?” He looked to Loki. “Although, for such a handsome one as this, you may have to put off that ‘dying’ thing,” he said, offering Loki his hand. “You must be the person who is making an honest man out of Tony.”

Loki chuckled. “Well, I’m marrying him, but to be honest I’m not sure anything in this world or any other could make Anthony an honest man,” he said smoothly. 

Tony laughed along, then grabbed Richard’s arm, guiding him over to the bar deep in conversation. Loki nodded to Richard’s date as they were left alone. She tilted her head, eyes wide. “You’re really handsome,” she said, voice slurring a little. Loki bit back a grimace at the level of inebriation she seemed to have achieved before the fashion show even began. “Are you like- like a model?” she asked, then giggled. “I’m a model, you look like a model.”

Loki gave her a polite smile. “No, my dear, I am not. Though it does appear I could have some success, going by the amount of people who assumed as much.”

She let out a shockingly loud laugh. “It’s cause you’re with Tony Stark! Tony Stark only sleeps with the hottest girls… and I guess boys,” she said, tilting her head and squinting. “You’re not a girl, right? You look like a man.”

Loki chuckled. “Yes, I am a man. Are you sure you shouldn’t have a seat?” he asked gently. “It is just that you appear to have drank quite a bit-“

“OH! I know!” she said suddenly, swaying in her heels. “You’re that alien guy! The fat one on tv!” she said, squinting at him. “Your arms and legs aren’t fat though.”

“Well, that is probably because I’m pregnant, not fat,” he said, reaching out to steady the girl.

She gasped and developed an over the top look of sympathy. “I am _so_ sorry,” she consoled, patting at his hand. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You’re sorry… that I’m expecting?” She nodded seriously. “Actually, it’s quite a happy occasion,” he explained. “I would not likely be parading around in an open jacket that highlights my tailored shirt and shows off my figure if I was ashamed of it.”

She made a face. “Ew, but you’re hot! Why’d you want a baby?” She gasped and grabbed his arm. “OH! You’re having Tony Stark’s baby?! Wow, you’re gonna be RICH!” she said with a wave, only to yelp as she tipped over. Loki caught her, then immediately let her go when a young lady who appeared to be the girl’s friend came over.

“Sorry about her, she got started early,” the girl said, smiling, only to look back. “Oh hey, you’re Loki Odinson, right?” she asked. “Tony Stark’s fiancé.”

Loki nodded. “Yes. And you are?”

She offered the hand not helping her friend balance. “Maria Jackson. I’m her agent’s assistant,” she said, nodding to the girl falling out of her hands. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “And he has you looking after drunken models?” he asked and she shrugged.

“It’s a job. I can more than handle it,” Maria explained.

Loki glanced over at Tony, who was still talking to Richard, then back to Maria. “How would you feel about a job with a much higher paying salary?” he asked, giving her a pointed smile.

Maria hesitated and then fixed on a bright smile. “I’m listening,” she prompted and Loki smirked.

“Good.”

~

By the time the fashion show was over and they got to the after party, Tony was absolutely astonished at how much his new PA his fiancé had simply presented him with was doing her job perfectly. “She’s like a mini, dark skinned Pepper,” Tony muttered and Loki chuckled.

“I do believe Ms. Potts has set a very high bar, so I am happy Maria is agreeable,” he said, then straightened up when Maria stepped up to them.

“Mr. Stark, your table is ready,” she said, checking something on her phone. “Right this way,” she said and Tony smiled a bright, amused smile as they fell into step behind her. When they got to a large table in the VIP section of the lounge, Tony allowed Loki to slide in before he sat. Immediately several people that Loki did not know by name, but who all shared a similar air of ‘wealthy and uncaring’, took their spot at the table as well. “Will that be all for now, Mr. Stark?”

Tony nodded. “Thank you, Ms. Jackson. Remind me to give you a bonus,” he said and she nodded, making a note before walking off.

Loki chuckled. “Think you can convince her to come with us when we go back to New York?” he asked and Tony scoffed.

“If I have to buy her an island, she is going to be my new Pepper. Seriously. I’ve been _lost_ without a Pepper arranging my things since the real Pepper got my company.” He leaned over and kissed Loki’s cheek. “You’re the best for finding her, seriously.”

Loki shrugged. “It was of no consequence.” He smirked as he raised his water to his lips. “Although, I would suggest not letting Pepper hear you calling your new assistants ‘Peppers’. Our little one would suffer greatly from living without a father.”

Tony just rolled his eyes. “She won’t kill me,” he said, then offered Loki a hand. “C’mon, let’s dance,” he said as he slid out of his seat.

“I’m not sure that’s for the best,” Loki said, glancing around. “I do not dance.”

“I’ll dance with you, Tony,” a tall, redhead purred as she slid up beside him. “Give his poor feet a rest, being pregnant is probably really hard,” she said, winking as she slid a finger down his chest. “I’ve got plenty of friends, too, if you want more people to dance with.”

Tony started to speak, then hesitated, distracted by the girl in a short skirt walking up beside the redhead. “Yeah, Tony,” she said, laying a hand on his jaw. “Dance with us,” she said, sliding her other arm around the redhead’s waist, hand low on her hip.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the way Tony was still frozen with his mouth open and rolled his eyes. “By all means, dance with them,” he said, a devious smirk tilting his lips. “I’m sure they have some friends for me to _dance_ with later,” he said innocently.

Tony chuckled suddenly and slid away from the girls smoothly. “Or how about you just dance with me, Honey?” he said, holding out his hand to Loki. “I’ll show you how.”

Loki smirked and tilted a nod to the girls as he stood gracefully. “Sorry ladies, it appears he isn’t yours tonight,” he said, then winked at them when he and Tony walked past. 

Tony guided Loki down to the dance floor and pulled him into his arms with a proud grin. “You’re evil and I love it,” he whispered,” looking up at Loki with a happy sigh. “You know, I genuinely expected engagement would dissuade the gold diggers,” he commented and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Rich men can still keep mistresses,” he pointed out. He leaned down and lowered his voice, sliding a hand around Tony’s neck. “Not that I feel that will be a problem, will it?” he purred, lips brushing Tony’s.

Tony hummed softly, tilting his head back to kiss Loki lightly. “What do you think?” he joked, sliding one hand to rest low on Loki’s back, fingertips brushing the swell of his ass. “Maybe I should though. Have a girl on the side for when sex with you gets boring.”

Loki stroked a finger along Tony’s throat, following his pulse. “I’d love to see you go back to Midgardians after a long while with me in your bed, Stark.” He whispered against his skin. “I bet you would _beg_ me to take you after a boring night with that redhead. You would plead for me to give you what you truly desire,” he finished, lips brushing Tony’s earlobe.

Tony shivered, then turned and kissed Loki hard, pulling him as close as Loki’s belly allowed. He broke the kiss with a growl, nails tugging at the fabric of Loki’s shirt beneath his jacket. “You’re terrible. I have to show my face for at least an hour here.”

Loki chuckled. “And that is a problem why?” he asked absently, looking around as if he was bored.

Tony huffed, tugging Loki’s face back to his and into a kiss. “Because, you did that on purpose.”

Loki smirked. “And what is it I did?” he asked, only to have his eyes darken as Tony narrowed his eyes and rocked against his thigh. “Hmmm you know, for a man your age, you’re rather easily excitable-“

“You are evil,” Tony grumbled, then smirked, kissing him quickly. “Oh well, too bad we’re stuck here and I can’t show you _exactly_ what you do to me.”

Loki just chuckled. “Oh I’m sure you can wait a few hours.”

Tony shrugged. “Longer I wait, the longer you wait,” he said, then paused. “Besides, I know how to get you going too,” he said, trailing off before scraping the nails of the hand around Loki’s neck along his nape. Loki let out a sharp gasp and shivered, eyes fluttering. “You’re one to call me easy,” he pointed out and Loki cleared his throat, cheeks flushed as he tried to calm himself.

“You just caught me off guard,” Loki argued and Tony laughed.

“Sure thing, babe.” He stepped back and lifted Loki’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss there. “I’ve gotta go show my face, go talk to someone, work your magic – not literally – and I’ll be done soon,” he said, winking before he slipped away into the crowd.

Loki grumbled but headed back to the table, casually adjusting himself as soon as he sat and the table hid the movement.

~

When Tony woke up, he rolled over to feel for Loki next to him and sighed when he found nothing. He stretched his arms over his head then sat up, only to wince and then smile at the twinge in his shoulders. He slid out of the bed and tugged on his boxers as he headed to the open balcony door. When he got there, his heart skipped a beat to see Loki standing at the rail wrapped in a thing, white, soft robe in the cool morning breeze. He was _beautiful_ in the early morning sun. 

“Are you just going to stand there, Anthony?” Loki asked, not looking away from the amazing view.

Tony walked over, chuckling as he leaned on the rail next to Loki. “Good morning,” he said hoarsely, resting his hand on the middle of Loki’s back. 

Loki rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder, hesitating a moment as he looked at the angry red scratches on Tony’s back. “Hmm, sorry about those,” he said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple as he slid his hand across his shoulders, magically healing the scrapes away.

Tony chuckled, tilting his head up to kiss Loki. “No need to apologize for any injuries incurred during mind-blowing sex,” he mumbled against Loki’s lips.

Loki grinned, resting their foreheads together. “What about boring, mediocre sex?” he asked and Tony shrugged.

“Generally if there are injuries involved, it’s because somebody was doing something right,” he pointed out. He looked down and smiled when he realized Loki didn’t have a shirt on under his robe. Tony slid his hands under the robe, laying them on Loki’s belly. “Good morning, Mini-Me,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Loki’s belly. “You’re getting big,” he said and Loki groaned.

“Don’t I know it. I’m pretty sure last night’s athletic sex is soon to be a thing of the past,” he said regrettably. “I feel so _tired_ today. I’m just not up to as much exercise when my balance is off and it puts stress on different muscles than usual.” He rested a hand on the side of his belly, beside Tony’s. “He’s actually fluttering around, you just can’t feel it on the outside,” he noted, rubbing lightly at a spot.

Tony’s breath caught and he looked up. “He?” he asked tensely and Loki made a face.

“Well, I believe so. I cannot be certain, but I just have this… instinct. It’s like I think of him as ‘he’ and ‘him’. Not ‘he or she’.” Loki’s heart warmed at the conflicted look on Tony’s face. “Tell me,” he whispered, stroking a long, delicate finger along Tony’s jaw.

Tony swallowed, brows furrowing. “I’m so happy but I can’t help the lingering feeling that I’m going to screw him up – or her if you’re wrong, I guess – the way my dad screwed me up,” he admitted. He looked up, swallowing hard. “Don’t let me be a fuck up, Loki. Please, don’t let me mess up our kid.”

Loki slid his arms around Tony, pulling him close. “Shhhh, Anthony, you are not your father,” he said, kissing his head. “We are neither what our fathers were. You and I know what not to do. We both know exactly what does _not_ work. We will not make their mistakes with our child.” He tipped Tony’s chin up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Your heart has more room than you even know. You can love him with every part of you and still have room left. I promise.”

Tony’s lips tilted up in a small smile and he nodded. “Thanks.” He stroked a thumb across the surface of Loki’s belly absently, eyes searching Loki’s. “Wanna know something crazy?” he asked, and Loki raised an eyebrow in question. Tony chuckled almost incredulously. “I believe you.”

Loki closed his eyes, resting their foreheads together comfortably. “Good.”

~

Loki had enjoyed their little trip, but he was very glad when they got back to New York. Keeping up appearances had been tiring. His face hurt from faking a smile so often. All he really wanted to do was have the breakfast foods that Midgardians loved (Loki had a dream on the plane about a pancake the size of the entire plate) and take a nap. Loki turned to Tony as the car began to move and sighed. “I believe I’m having pregnancy cravings like Pepper spoke of her sister having,” he muttered tiredly.

Tony gave him an amused smile. “Oh yeah? What for?”

Loki leaned his head over against Tony’s arm and moaned hungrily. “Pancakes. And juice. And red berries-“

“Strawberries?” Tony asked and Loki nodded tiredly. “We can get you some pancakes and strawberries,” Tony promised, kissing his temple. “You sleepy?”

Loki sat up and thought, but shook his head. “No, I’m just tired physically. Which is odd, I rarely feel tired. I guess it’s the way my magic is weakened with two souls in my body,” he dismissed.

Tony reached out and patted at his stomach. “Mini-Me, are you making your mom tired?”

Loki groaned. “I’m not his mum, for the thousandth time. I’m his father.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, but if I’m dad, wouldn’t you be mom?”

Loki shook his head, giving Tony a disbelieving look. “I shall be ‘Father’ and you can be ‘Dad’,” he said, making a face at the word. “So strange,” he muttered.

Tony shook his head with mock sadness. “Damn, I had so many jokes about ‘mommy’,” he said, then shrugged. “Oh well, I can make up new ones.”

Loki would later wonder what it was about such a simple joke from one of the most sarcastic men that made him speak, for he spoke before he so much as had time to think, but Loki would never figure out why Tony’s false disappointment made him speak the words, “Let’s get married.”

Tony tilted his head. “… we are, aren’t we?” He tapped the ring on Loki’s finger. “Pretty sure that and the fact you let me call you my ‘fiancé’ say we are getting married.”

Loki shook his head as a warm smile spilled across his face. “No, Anthony, let’s get married now.” He leaned over and kissed him. “Forget the plans, forget events, let us just go and be married today.”

A normal person would have more questions. A normal person would want an explanation. Any normal person would think Loki’s words were absolutely insane. 

But Tony Stark was not normal.

“Hey, sounds good,” Tony said after a moment’s hesitation. “I don’t really have a ring though.” He looked at his hands. “Actually I can’t wear a ring. I could get one tattooed on, maybe?” he offered and Loki waved a hand.

“Whatever you would like. I’m fine just calling you my husband,” he said and Tony nodded.

“I’ll get an L tattooed on my ass,” he offered and Loki laughed. Tony pulled him into a quick kiss, both of them smiling vibrantly, before turning to the driver. “Hey, find us a Justice of the Peace, would ya?”

“Right away, Mr. Stark,” he answered, flicking on the blinker to turn left.

Loki grinned, squeezing Tony’s hand. “Thank you,” he said to the driver, who just nodded, not even reacting before answering the one thing that made Tony and Loki more sure than ever that they wouldn’t regret their decision..

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
